Tonight I Wanna Cry
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Songfic-Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban-Denali is worried about Jack after Carly's death. When Jack hears a song on the radio that expresses how he feels, not even him and hold back the pain in his heart. JackXCarly


Denali: *blows nose* I think this is the saddest story I've ever written.

Akiza: You finished a story? What's it about?

Denali: A really emotional story with Jack.

Yusei: Did I just hear emotional story with Jack?

Denali: Oh great……. If you tell Jack, Yusei, you are _so_ dead.

Yusei: I can't wait to see this. *smiles evily*

Akiza: *giggles* Denali does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Denali stood on the balcony of her apartment that overlooked New Domino City. The cool evening breeze played with her hair. The lights of the town a collage of colors.

"What are you doing out here?" Akiza asked stepping out beside her.

Denali glanced at her and then back towards the city, "Thinking."

"About what happen in the Satellite, right," Akiza asked.

"Sort of. I'm just worried about Jack that's all." Denali said lightly.

"Jack? Why? What's wrong with him?" Akiza asked confused.

"Carly. I don't think Jack wants to admit it, but I think Carly's death is tearing him apart inside." Denali said warily.

"I didn't think about that." Akiza said, "I'm sure he'll pull through though."

Denali sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Jack sat alone in his room. Carly's glasses were cold in his hand as he stared at. He wrapped his hand around them, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Carly. Why did you have to die?" Jack said to no one. The radio played song after song and Jack was about to turn it off when a song came on.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin'._

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_I thought being strong meant never losing your self control_

_We'll I just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let if fall like rain from my eyes,_

_Tonight I wanna cry._

Jack froze when he heard the course of the song. It described how he felt just now. Was that what the urge to do was? Did he want to cry? Him, Jack Atlas, the former champion of New Domino City wanted to cry?

He looked at Carly's glasses again, seeing her face smiling at him.

"Carly. This is all my fault. I pushed her away. I killed Carly, the only person I loved!"

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Tears brimmed at Jack's eyes, his shoulders trembling. Finally, Jack fell to his knees, tears streaking his face. He remembered when Carly had helped him duel when he was in the hospital. When she had tried to cheer him up while he was recovering. When he held her in his arms after their Shadow Duel when Carly told him she loved wanted it to go back to before. Before Carly became a Dark Signer, before she died at Sayer's hands. But he couldn't change anything now. For now, he was perfectly happy crying out his pain for the one girl he had loved.

* * *

Denali glanced behind her as she followed Akiza inside. She stopped at the door, feeling the sad chilling wind brush by her. She closed her eyes, speaking to the wind, "It's okay to cry, Jack. Tears have the power to heal a broken heart."

Denali: *blowing nose again* See! I told you it was sad!

Akiza: It was, but it was well written.

Yusei: I wonder if Jack actually cried sometime after Carly died?

Jack: What are you talking about?

Denali: NOTHING!!!!

Jack: *Grabs Denali's laptop*

Denali: Give me that!!

Jack: *Reads story. Animated tear drop. Glances at Denali* How did you know about that?

Denali, Akiza, and Yusei: *Shocked* YOU ACTUALLY CRIED, JACK!?!?!?!

Jack: Yeah. I'm not heartless you know.

Yusei: I beg to differ.

Denali: *slaps head* Great, here we go again. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
